ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven: USA vs. Super-Villains
Raven: USA vs. Super-Villains is the fourth instalment in the International Competition Franchise. It premiered on January 27, 4 months before the fourth season of American Ninja Warrior, but a Jurassic World Night special occured there to promote the upcoming action dinosaur movie, Raven: Jurassic World and two actors (Skandar Keynes and Ciara Riley Wilson) made special appearances. Voice Cast * Katie McKinnon - Kenat * Jade Warner - Nejad * Jozette Allen - Tezan * Lynton Leesh - Tonesh * Rory Duke - Kerud * Laura Fern - Fera * Bryony Hart - Haro (side reporter) * Aimee Kell - Melka * Brian Cinar - Branic * Liam Anton - Ilan * Samantha Roberts - Ramso * Hannah Liang - Galna * Alan Lonsdale - Lonas * Ben Fordham - Himself * Chris Kamara - Himself * Jonny Moseley - Himself * Jenn Brown - Herself * Skandar Keynes - Himself * Ciara Riley Wilson - Herself Chapters * Chapter 1: A Special Night * Chapter 2: Welcome To 2012! * Chapter 3: Stage 1 * Chapter 4: Another Great Start * Chapter 5: "Served Him Right!" * Chapter 6: "She's No DID!" * Chapter 7: "Super-Villain Down!" * Chapter 8: Go, Teen Titan, Go! * Chapter 9: Drenched Scientist * Chapter 10: From Zero To Hero * Chapter 11: Double Trouble * Chapter 12: "Kenat's Got Talent!" * Chapter 13: Confusion and Delay * Chapter 14: A Second Wavy Victory * Chapter 15: Hawkgirl Is Born * Chapter 16: Cannonball Dropout * Chapter 17: The Rise Of An American Ninja Warrior * Chapter 18: Pain-Yatta's Hangup * Chapter 19: Howl-out * Chapter 20: Team USA's Last Hope * Chapter 21: The Thrilling Climax * Chapter 22: The End Of A Historic Night (High School Musical, Till The World Ends) Competition Format The competition worked as followed: * From Stage 1 to 3, there were up to 3 matches in each stage. * Each match consisted of 2 competitors (1 competitor from each team). * In each match, the competitor who completed the course, or made the furthest in the fastest time would win the match for his respective team. * The first team to win one of three heats would receive 1 point, 2 points for Stage 2, and 3 points for Stage 3. * The points would be accumulated among those three stages, and the team who got the highest points would be the champion of the tournament. * If there was a tie, those 2 teams would send one member each to scale the Stage 4 tower. Whoever reached the top of the tower in the fastest time, his respective team would be the champion of the tournament. * There was no time limit to complete the stages. Competitors * Lonas (Nicknamed as Fred Jones, replacing Rohak as captain) * Kenat (Nicknamed as Daphne Blake) * Tezan (Nicknamed as Hawkgirl) * Fera (Nicknamed as Raven, Teen Titan version of the main character) * Ramso (Nicknamed as Enchantress) * Bad Juju * Chef Pepper Jack * Wolfgang * Pain-Yatta * Dr. Neo Cortex Stage 1 Obstacles # Piston Road # Propeller Bar # Giant Log Grip # Jumping Spider # Sonic Curve # Warped Wall # Coin Flip # Triple Swing Results Match 1 Match 2 Match 3 Standings After Stage 1 Stage 2 Obstacles # Giant Ring Swing # Double Salmon Ladder # Snap Back # Butterfly Wall # Metal Spin # Wall Lift Results Match 1 Match 2 Match 3 Standings After Stage 2 Stage 3 Obstacles # Cannonball Incline # Doorknob Grasper # Floating Boards (Eliminated Chaos) # Ultimate Cliffhanger # Curved Body Prop (Eliminated Plague) # Hang Climb # Area 51 # Flying Bar (Took out Lenat two years ago) Results Match 1 Match 2 Match 3 Standings After Stage 3 Category:Sequels Category:2012 Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Superhero Movies Category:Raven: USA vs. Super-Villains